Beds Are Too Short
Mattress style beds with headboards are too short to allow people above the average height (5'8") to extend their arms in line with their back, an act important for the relaxation of many of the body's muscles. The largest of the "standard" sizes, the California king size, provides only fourteen inches more than required for support of the body, assuming that the person is positioned with their ankles at the edge of the bed. For instance, many people are restless sleepers who stretch out in their sleep, often moving to the diagonal and forcing their mate into a small corner of the bed.
The obvious answer to the short bed problem is a longer bed, but the cost of a custom mattress and box spring is substantially more than a standard and requires a custom bedstead as well as custom sheets and bedspread. The expense is unjustifiable to most consumers who would like a longer bed.
The need for an extended sleeping surface has not, by itself, provided the motivation for most consumers with this need to demand or seek a solution. The expense of a custom mattress and associated custom accessories mentioned above is one reason. Another is that no answer to this problem has been presented which fulfills the consumers value-added expectations, in effect, a product that is worth the time, money and effort involved in changing an intimate detail of their lives.
It is clear that a product solving this problem needs to be of greater value. It must provide solutions to other long standing problems associated with the bed. Toward this end, I have identified two additional bedding problems, which are pervasive and relate to the bed extension issue, and two issues relating to the utility of a bed extension device.
Sitting Up in Bed
Sitting up in bed to read or watch television is a normal activity for many people and the conversion of the bed into a chair-like condition can be achieved in many ways. Hospital-type beds use a complex mechanism to alter the mattress's supports frame, bending the entire mattress to form a lounge chair like shape. Adaptations of the headboard to provide a slanted surface to support the back are a common solution. The most common type of solution to this problem is a device that sits on the bed between the individual and headboard, often a type of shaped pillow made of fabric stuffed with cotton, but also available as a book-like frame, which sits on the bed and offers adjustable positioning. Whatever the choice, ease of use is an important consideration. These answers to the sitting up in bed problem have deficiencies, which are addressed by my invention.
Convenient Storage for Bedding
While in bed it is common to decide that additional coverings are needed. This often requires that the individual get out of bed and locate the necessary blankets or quilts. Storage for these items that would allow access without getting out of bed would save effort and discomfort.
Adjustability for Different Bed Heights
Bed extensions must be exactly the same height as the bed. They need to deal with a range of elevations from about twenty inches high and up.